Changing lives
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: As a favor to Dean, Castiel makes him and Sam change places with Jensen and Jared. Dean and Sam will have to follow with the agenda of the actors. Jensen and Jared get extremely scared with the Supernatural world. Padackles/ slight Destiel. (This story takes place around episode 15 of the 8th season of Supernatural)
1. Chapter 1

**Abstract**

As a favor to Dean, Castiel makes him and Sam change places with Jensen and Jared. The story shows the points of view of both couples. Dean and Sam will have to follow with the agenda of the actors, including being part of a Convention. They end up turning the actors' lives upside down, and finding themselves in a tragicomic situation. Jensen and Jared get extremely scared with the supernatural world, and it gets hard for them to keep themselves mentally healthy. They end up in a dramatic, hurt/comfort situation themselves. Padackes / slight Destiel

**This story takes place around episode 15 of the 8th season of Supernatural.**

* * *

_**Author comments**_

_**This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I originally wrote it in portuguese, and now I'm translating it to english (which is not my first language). I'm sorry about any mistakes I may commit! Any suggestions for improvement are welcome!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean was crying his eyes out while holding his brother's head in his hands. Even though Sam's deaths were a recurrent event, Dean would always cry as if it was the first time ever. He could not bear all that pain. Angels, demons, leviathans, fairies, vampires, werewolves... Why did him and his brother have to live like this? Dean was still in tears when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. Castiel cured his injuries and brought Sam back to life.

Dean looked at the angel feeling extremely thankful. He then hugged his huge little brother, still crying. Sam's last memory was of being attacked by a toothy leprechaun, and he felt dizzy and confused.

- Dean, what's going on? – he asked.

Dean couldn't speak, choking back his tears. Castiel answered for him.

- The toothy leprechaun killed you, bit your brother, and then ran. I heard his crying and came to fix things. Everything is fine now.

Sam heard everything attentively and was glad about having an angel for a friend. Everything was ok, all they needed to do was to find that tiny toothy creature and bring an end to his life.

Dean, however, was taking too long to get back on his feet. He kept holding Sam tight, crying. Castiel gave him a puzzled look.

- Dean, please stop crying... Didn't you want me to resurrect Sam? – he asked seriously – I can kill him again, if that's what you wish... - Sam looked at the angel with surprise and disbelief.

- No way! – said Dean, still out of breath. He turned and looked the angel in the eye. – Cas, I cannot see Sam dying anymore... I just can't take it. If he dies again, just one more time, I don't even know... – he started crying again. Sam and Castiel looked at each other. The situation seemed out of control.

- Dean, what else can I do? He dies too easily... I think that's the 13th time only this year... – Castiel said, giving Sam an angry look:

- Stop dying, look at how it affects your brother! – he said.

Sam was confused: – I promise to be more careful...

- Great! – said Castiel – and if by any chance he dies again, I'll bring him back. Sam and Castiel looked at Dean with hope. That had to be enough to make him feel better. Dean looked back at them.

- No! – he said with watery eyes - Castiel, please, take us away from here!

- What do you mean? – Sam and Castiel asked at the same time. – From here where?

Dean, after thinking for a little while, replied

- Do you remember once that Sam and I were sent to a parallel universe where we were actors? Sam was married to "fake Ruby"... His name was Jared Pada something. I was some guy called Jensen Ackles. And well, in that place, there was no... – he couldn't finish his sentence, as he choked back his tears.

- There was no what? – asked Castiel.

- There was no monsters? – completed Sam interrogative.

Dean nodded. Castiel felt sorry for him. That poor guy, so handsome... He was not asking for fortune, fame, or not even to find the love of his life. He simply didn't want to live in a place full of monsters which insisted in murder himself and his brother dozens of times a year.

- Dean... I don't know... – Castiel replied - It doesn't seem very wise...

Dean simply looked at him. It was a green, wet, said and supplicant look. Castiel could not resist.

- Ok, if that's what you want, I'll send you two there...

Sam, who was already alarmed with that idea, finally tried to make himself heard.

- Hey, but I don't want to go anywhere! I don't want to be an actor and to be married to Ruby! – He said, looking at Dean with puppy eyes. His brother, however, was avoiding any kind of visual contact. He stared at the floor, and seemed inflexible about his choice.

- Sam, I'm so sorry, but I'll do what Dean asked me. We have a stronger connection...

The younger Winchester brother was very annoyed by the angel's reply, and kept arguing with his brother.

- Dean, you can't force me to go anywhere! I won't go! We have to kill the toothy leprechaun, it is our duty! And what about the trials to close the gates of hell!?

- You have no choice, Sam... I'm Castiel's favorite – Dean finally said with apologetic eyes.

After saying that, Dean hugged Castiel, as a way of saying "thank you" and "goodbye". Sam, extremely annoyed, moved out of the way when the angel came towards him with his arms wide open.

- He is doing us a favor, Sam... – reprimanded Dean.

Castiel stepped aside embarrassed. After that he concentrated

- Goodbye Sam, goodbye Dean. I will miss you both around here...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean found themselves inside a trailer.

- Sammy, look! I think we are at the Supernatural Set! We made it! – said Dean, enthusiastically.

- We have to run quickly then... I'm not an actor, and I don't intend to stay around here... – Sam moaned.

Dean agreed with his brother. He felt so light and happy that not even Sam's obvious bad mood could change his state of mind. They would leave that trailer and the Set, and would find a way of being happy, without worrying about monsters!

As soon as the two guys put their feet outside the trailer, however, the first thing they saw was... GALE, the toothy leprechaun! Dean and Sam attacked the poor dwarf in between punches and kicks. A few seconds later they were stopped by two huge security guards who strongly grabbed theirs arms. The poor dwarf was bleeding and squeaking in pain.

- What is going on here!? – Barked a guy who came running towards them. – You are both insane! I don't know what Fred did to you, but you can't just hit him like that! You are both tall and strong, and Fred is only 1,10 meters high!

Dean and Sam were still unsettled, trying to get away from the security. They wanted to destroy that dwarf at any cost.

- Set me free! – yelled Dean – This evil leprechaun killed my brother!

Sam also protested –You can't simply let him go! This is Gale, The Toothy. He will end with us all if you allow him!

That was when poor Fred, bleeding and angry, opened his mouth to express his frustration:

- These crazy men attacked me, and I did nothing! My name is Fred – he said looking at Sam – Gale is the character I play. But after that, I think I will ask to leave this TV series and sue you both!

The little man left stomping his foot . Sam e Dean then looked at each other realizing what silly mistake they had just committed, and stopped fighting against the security guards who were still holding them tight.

The man that arrived at the scene a few minutes ago was called Guy Bee, and he was directing the episode being filmed that week. Guy, as well as all the others who watched the incident, were worried about the two protagonists of Supernatural. They not only got out of control but also were not making any sense. The director invited the brother inside an office and asked them to seat and wait.

Sam and Dean were still feeling disoriented after all that happened. They knew it was impossible to run away from there now, with so many people around, including the two huge security guards. Even though they had attacked an actor, they were being well treated, and for that they were thankful. A maid served them juice and sandwiches while they waited for Guy to be back.

Some minutes later Guy arrived with a lady who was wearing a white coat.

– Boys, this is Miss Diggle. She is a psychologist and she will have a chat with you. It's just for us to be sure that everything is ok with you guys, as you got a little nervous back there. Maybe you are just a bit stressed with the tight schedule of the show, right?

Guy had never seen Jensen and Jared that furious, but without a doubt what scared him the most was the fact that they had Fred "mistaken" with Gale, the toothy leprechaun. He was saying to himself, and hoping, that the actors were just a bit too tired.

Miss Diggle was left alone with the hunters. – Very well - she said – Which of you can explain to me what happened just now?

The two brothers looked at each other not knowing what to reply. Dean then started talking

- Well, you know how it is… we are actors… and once in a while we have these crazy spells , like a diva thing…

Lara Diggle found that answer rather strange. She looked at Sam with an interrogative look in her face.

- And what about you, Jared? Do you also have crazy diva spells like your friend here?

- Oh yes, sure! That's an actor thing – he said giving a fake smile.

The psychologist took a note in her small notebook and continued.

- Right, so you both thought for a moment that Fred was Gale, the leprechaun from Supernatural?

- They look very much alike … - Dean said, justifying himself.

Sam cleared his throat and started talking before his brother ended up making things even more complicated.

- No, we were just rehearsing our roles … And things got out of control. But that won't happen again, I promise.

Both of them showed Lara their most adorable smile, which finally convinced her to let them go. She told to Guy to give them one sick day and they should be fine.

Cliff is coming to pick you up and take you home. But don't forget that early tomorrow we will fly to Chicago! – announced Guy.

The two boys set quietly waiting for their ride. They stared whispering to each other so that no one else could hear their conversation.

- Sammy, keep holding strong. I don't know why they are going to take us to Chicago, but this is good news… I don't really want to stay in Canada..

- Ok, as soon as we reach America we run away!

Dean nodded. It sounded like a good plan. They found dollars and credit cards in their wallets, and imagined they should be enough to sponsor their escape. Later on they would find a way of supporting themselves through their own work.

Even though he knew he would meet his brother for sure on the following day, Sam was not at all willing to get apart from Dean in that crazy universe, and sleep by fake Ruby's side. That way, as soon as Cliff picked them up, Sam told him that he would sleep at Jensen's that night. Cliff found it weird, but he didn't say a word, after all the news about the dwarf's attack had spread and those two were surely not behaving like themselves.

- Sam… - Dean whispered – What if this Jensen is married? What am I going to tell his wife?

- Don't worry, he looks gay… – Sam smirked.

Dean frowned, annoyed. That was not a good time for jokes.

When they arrived at Jensen's house they were welcome by a beautiful pregnant lady. Dean looked at Sam with a "see, he is not gay" expression in his eyes. Danneel seemed a little uneasy with Sam around the house, and called Jensen in private.

- Jen, why did you bring him to sleep here? You know it's our last night before you travel… Did he fight with Genevieve by any means?

- Yes! A very nasty fight! He has nowhere else to go… –Dean replied.

- Well, next time send him over to Misha's… – she said, complaining.

Dean just smiled and moved away from her, joining Sam at the leaving room again. Danneel left the brothers in peace for some time, but later she called them for dinner. Dean ate like a greedy pig, which made Danneel feel immensely disgusted.

- Owo, Jensen, mind your manners! You're eating so fast…

- Yes… You're damn right, I'm starving – he said with his mouth full.

The lady was about to complain again when the phone rang. Denneel left the table to answer it. For her surprise it was Genevieve, who was worried and wanted to know if by any chance they knew where her husband might be. He was not home yet and she hadn't heard from him.

- Errr… Did you have a fight, Genevieve? –Denneel asked, before saying that Jared was there, healthy and with his mouth full of chicken

- No, of course not! We are fine! – the poor woman replied.

Without knowing what to say, and feeling very annoyed, Denneel threw the phone at Sam. "- talk to your wife!"- she said.

Sam threw the phone at Dean. After all, he had nothing to do with that story! It was all his brother's fault that he found himself in that awkward situation. Danneel could not believe her eyes. She was in shock.

Dean picked the phone and talked to Genevieve:

- Hey Genevieve, it's Jensen. Don't worry, Jared is here, and he's sleeping here tonight.

- What do you mean!? – she said – I want to talk to my husband. Now!

- He's at the restroom – Dean explained– He has a terrible bad belly! Jared just came to my place to get something and then he just couldn't leave the toilet …

- You should have let me know! – she complained, at the other side of the line. Please ask him to phone me when he's better…

Genevieve hanged the phoned feeling very upset. Danneel demanded to know what was going on. Sam explained to her that he couldn't bear living with Genevieve anymore, but didn't offer any further explanation.

Danneel complained a lot about Jared's childish behaviour, but ended up agreeing to support that stupid excuse until they got back from the trip. She even helped Dean convince Sam to give Genevieve a call and tell her about his diarrhea, and about how, unfortunately, he couldn't go home before he travelled. The woman was comprehensive and even agreed to handle Jared's traveling bag, which was already packed, to Cliff. The security was told to pick it up early on the next day.

Dean slept uncomfortably by Danneel's side. Sam had a better and more relaxed night, alone in a spare room. On the next day, both of them woke up earlier than necessary, and by 6 a.m. they were already more than ready to go. Cliff picked them up at 6:30 a.m. and took them to the airport.

When they arrived there the hunters were surprised by all the familiar faces they saw: Castiel, Garth and Kevin. Dean and Sam didn't know how to behave around them and didn't even know their real names. They simply smiled politely. Misha, however, was in the mood for talking.

- Tell me, you crazy men, is it true that you both attacked Fred and called him Gale!? Why would you do that?

Dean and Sam kept a serious face, and didn't respond. Misha felt uneasy with their reaction. He tried to change the subject, but none of the two was willing to chat. Jared was specially strange, as he was normally all talkative and joking around.

- I don't know what has happened to you two, but I hope you will be feeling in a better mood when we arrive at Chicago Con! – the actor said.

The two brothers had no idea what this Chicago Con was about, and they didn't have any intention of finding it out. They decided that as soon as they arrived at the airport they would run and get a cab before anyone could reach them. They would never be seen again …


	3. Chapter 3

Jared Padalecki was abruptly woken up by the desperate voice of Jensen Ackles calling his name. He found himself laying on a bed of a distasteful cheap motel room, which smelled like mold. Jensen seemed freaked out.

- Jared, I think we were kidnapped! – he said, nervously - Last thing I remember was being talking to you on your trailer, and then feeling sleepy... And I don't remember anything else! They must have drugged us!

Jared's last memory matched Jensen's. They were rehearsing their next scene during a filming break. It was the scene in which Gale, the toothy, would kill his character. He remembered feeling sleepy, and resting his head against the back of his chair. He must have slept...

Jared , seeing that Jensen was completely panicked, opened a large smile, and then started laughing hard.

- Jared! What's going on? – Jensen complained confused.

- You look very funny when you're nervous– the younger actor replied, in between laughs.

- It's not a good time for laughing! We must leave this place as soon as possible! I don't know what were we left here for, and I don't want to find out!

- It must be one of Misha's pranks, you silly man... – Jared replied, managing to control his laughter – They are probably watching our reaction from some hidden place, or maybe even filming it. I bet they are rolling on the floor, laughing really hard about your overreaction.

- A prank from Misha!? –Jensen sounded surprise – But since when drugging someone is a prank? It's too far off any limits...

- Well... I must confess that I also have been playing some crazy pranks on him. Well, we both have been playing crazy pranks on each other...

- Crazy how? – Asked Jensen, curious.

- Last time I hanged a dead bat from the ceiling of his trailer, just to decorate... He got furious...

- A dead bat? Why would you do such thing!?

- He dyed all of my clothes pink, the ones that I kept on the set. I mean, ALL OF THEM!

Jared then started telling about many pranks that Jensen considered rather distasteful.

- And why didn't I ever heard of these? – Jensen asked.

Jared and Misha had a pact about keeping everything as a secret, and they knew Jensen would consider those pranks way off the bounds. But then why was he included on the prank this time? Jared came to the conclusion that Misha had put something on the juice's jar at his trailer, not knowing that Jensen would also drink from it. After seeing them both sleeping it was hard to resist including Jensen in the prank himself.

Jensen was very upset about that story, however extremely relieved about the idea of not being kidnapped. They decided to leave the place. Misha for sure would be waiting from them outside.

They left, but didn't see anyone. They didn't see anything familiar besides the Impala, which was parked in front of the motel. No other cars were parked around. The streets seemed completely desert.

- This prank has already crossed too many lines –Jensen said in a annoyed voice– Jared, you do recall that we have to send our asses to Chicago tomorrow morning, right?! Has everybody gone insane?

Jared was feeling a little guilty, because that prank did seem to be going way too far, and after all, Jensen had nothing to do with it. He tapped his friend's shoulder and just asked him to calm down.

- Let's walk to the Impala. There must be a clue over there – said Jared.

Jensen found the car's key in his pocket, as well as Dean Winchester's wallet with lots of fake credit cards. He opened the car, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in there. The two guys stared at the deserted streets for almost one hour, but no one came to laugh at their faces.

- Let's just leave – the older man barked, entering the car.

Jared was also getting nervous, that was definitely a bit too much. Could it be possible that this was NOT a prank?

As soon as they made a move, they started seeing other vehicles around. They noticed, in panic, that most of their plates were registered in the State of Indiana, in the U.S.A. They couldn't remember being on any plane. They decide to phone their wives, using Sam's and Dean's cell phones, but none of them were lucky: the numbers were nonexistent. In desperation, they started to find out, one by one, that all of their friend's and family's phone numbers (those which they knew by heart), were also nonexistent.

With their hearts beating hard, they opened Sam's laptop and connected to the internet. They searched for "Supernatual", "Jensen Ackles", "Jared Padalacki", and couldn't find anything at all. They parked the Impala by the side of the road without knowing where to go. Jensen and Jared looked at each other and started crying like babies.

When they had no more tears to spare, they drove to a dinner to try to eat something, as they were hungry and dehydrated. The waitress who served them even felt sorry about how terrible they looked. They were very handsome, but were obviously devastated.

Despite the hunger, they couldn't swallow much. They paid the bill with a false credit card and felt awful about it. They felt even worse when they remembered they didn't have a home. Another cheap motel was their destiny. Why was it their cruel fate to turn into Sam and Dean Winchester?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean pretended to be asleep the entire trip just to avoid talking to the other members of the Supernatural cast. As soon as they arrived at the airport, they collected their cases and put their plan into action. They simply ran as fast as they could, without looking back, for the despair of the security team that was there to protect them. Cliff, their personal body-guard, ran like a madman, but still couldn't avoid losing their sight.

After running for a while, tired, the two brothers stopped to catch their breath. They were still inside the airport, but in another terminal, and very far from where their plane had landed. They had managed to scape, and were truly happy about it. After a little rest, they started walking again, going towards the exit door, when...

- Sam, why are those girls staring at us? I know I'm hot, but...

Before Dean could complete his sentence, he saw a large group of women surrounding him and his brother. There were women of all kinds: tall, short, fat, slim, white, black, young and old... all of them hysterical. Some were screaming, while others were taking photos, and most of them tried to kiss, hug and/or pinch the guys' asses. Pieces of paper and pen were flying everywhere, being followed by autograph requests. They were the Supernatural fans who were waiting at the airport hoping to see their idols Jensen and Jared arriving in Chicago.

Sam and Dean desperately tried to get rid of them, but that seemed like an impossible task. They were being massacred. Everything they could do was to cry for help.

"- Cliff, help!",

"- Somebody save us!"

"- Let my hair go!"

"- Let me breathe!"

Soon the securities that worked in that section of the airport came to their rescue, and tried their best to hold the fans away from them. Cliff arrived soon after, and they were both scolded to the van which was already there to take the Supernatural cast and crew to the Chicago Convention.

- What was that? What a stupid idea to run away like that! What were you both trying to do? – Cliff barked, as soon as the guys found themselves in safety inside the car.

Sam and Dean explained that it all had just been a silly prank, and smirked. They didn't want anyone to suspect their plan of scape, as it could make it harder for them to try it again later. The younger brother was specially annoyed with all that happened, but Dean promised him that as soon as they arrived in this Convention they would find a way of disguising themselves and run away.

They arrived at a big building full of rooms, and everybody followed to an office.

- Here is your payment – said an old man who seemed to be in charge of the finances of the event. After saying that he handled a check to each of the actors. When Sam and Dean looked at how much their checks were written for they almost fell of their chair. They had never received that much money in their entire lives. The two brothers were already making plans for their great scape, with the additional of two fat checks, when they heard the same man say: " – The other half you receive at the end."

Both Winchesters agreed that maybe it was worthy to stay in that Convention, whatever it was, just to receive the rest of the payment. The cards that they had on them would be soon invalid, as they didn't want to leave tracks of their path after they money would be truly welcome.

Soon they found out that all they had to do was to answer fan questions, take pictures and give autographs. It could be a little boring, however nothing too hard...

Their first activity was a panel with Jensen and Jared answering questions. Sam and Dean were nervous with all those faces staring at them and taking photos.

- Jensen and Jared are two circus clowns... – Dean complained to Sam, before the first question was made. A fat, sweaty and eager girl was quickly grabbing the microphone and posing a question.

- This question is for Jared. Everybody say, all the time, that Dean spent his life protecting Sam, and making everything he could to make Sam's life as bearable as possible. It is clear, however, that Dean is the one who depends on Sam emotionally. I would like to know to what extent you think that Sam is the one who actually sacrifices his life for Dean, giving up having a normal life to stand by his brother, who apparently couldn't bear leaving without him.

- Err... No, what you said makes no sence at all... Sam didn't give up anything... – Sam replied nervously, in a low voice. He glimpsed at Dean, worried about his brother's reaction.. Dean's face was getting red, as he stared at the floor.

The girl continued, without believing what she just heard.

- For Christ's sake, Jared! He gave up everything that mattered to him in his life... He never really wanted to be a hunter, but Dean didn't give him an option. Because Dean simply can't carry on without his brother!

- No, deep inside Sam always wanted to be a hunter... He is happy that way. Don't blame Dean! – Sam spoke, adding an aggressive tone to his voice. "Bastards, shut up, I'll be the one that will have to handle my brother later, suffering with all this questionings in his head..." – he thought.

But the fans were not convinced. "- But what would Sam do if Dean suddenly wanted them both to stop hunting? As you say Sam loves hunting so much, would he just ignore his brother, or would he stop hunting just to please Dean?"

- Sam would stop hunting, because he knows that everything Dean does is to protect him –Dean answered, intruding in the conversation. He was clearly nervous and upset with all of those comments.

A blond lady picked the microphone:

- Jensen, so you think Sam must simply do whatever Dean tells him to? – she asked in disbelief.

- Dean knows what is better for Sam – he replied – he is the older brother...

A uncomfortable feeling was spread from the hunters through the crowd. Dean and Sam couldn't face each other or the fans.

- Please, let's change the subject – Sam finally asked.

The fans were very surprised with their reaction to the questions so far. A skinny effeminate guy stood up and started talking.

- Well, I would like Jensen to tell me if he thinks that Dean could be bisexual. Because everybody knows he likes women, but she also enjoyed wearing lady panties, he has a crush on "Dr Sexy", and seems very close to Castiel... Do you think this is still going to be revealed in the series?

- No! - Dean protested – He is nothing like that! – After all, are you our fans or just came here to torment us?

Sam looked at Dean and asked him to calm himself down. – Please, try to control your anger in front of the audience...

The fans were puzzled, after all the actors were usually very receptive and light-hearted. But that day they were jumpy and over protecting their characters. Every little thing seemed to be offending the pair of them.

The microphone, which was usually so disputed, was left aside. A brave woman decided to try her luck:

- Hello Jensen and Jared. My name is Minna and I came from far away just to see you, I hope my question doesn't upset you. Well, I'm a big fan of Supernatural because it's dramatic, but at the same time can be very funny. Sam and Dean had already died so many times, that I even start laughing at those scenes. I would like to know how do you manage to stay serious when one of the brothers die.

Dean looked down on her, angrily. Sam rushed to reply before his brother could lose control again.

- We don't find these scenes funny at all, we find them very sad... – he said in a hush, which didn't prevent Dean to speak his mind.

- Would you find it funny if you had a brother who kept dying over and over again, Minna? You are heartless, all of you... I want to leave now! – Dean stood up and pulled Sam by the arm.

The director of the event suddenly appeared, worried about what was going on, and prevented the guys from leaving. He asked the "actors" to keep calm, and asked the audience for their comprehension because the boys were exhausted after a long flight. He they played some Supernatural gag reels on the big screen to lose the tension. The gag reels showed Jensen and Jared laughing and acting silly in between emotional and heartbreaking scenes, which made the hunters feel even more angry.

When they finished showing the scenes, the director restarted the panel asking the fans not to ask anything related to Supernatural, as they were all a bit "tired" of that matter. The fans understood the message and a new round of questions started.

The two brothers were emotionally exhausted and with no patience at all. They intended to say whatever came to their minds without thinking much. The more they destroyed the images of the Jensen and Jared the better, as at that point they hated them already.

The audience was scared of asking anything, so the first question that came was quite a stupid one.

- What is your favorite color?

- Pink, because we are gay –Dean replied. Sam nodded in agreement.

The audience laughed, relieved to see their idols were finally joking around and in a good mood. They waited in expectation for the moment when Jensen was going to look at Jared and both of them would start laughing. But that moment never came. They remained serious and waiting for the next question.

Eighty percent of the fan almost had an orgasm there and then, and hoped they would finally reveal themselves as a gay couple. A girl took a deep breath and finally had the courage to ask.

- If you are gay, why are you both married to women?

- We didn't want to come out of the closet, so we arranged those fake marriages – Sam replied. Dean looked at him and smiled.

- But now we decided to let everybody know the truth –Dean declared –Jared has always been the love of my life.

- And Jensen is the love of mine.

The fans got very agitated. Some girls started screaming. A skinny girl fainted and a few others stated crying. A group of people begged for silence as they wanted to hear the two actors declaring their love to each other.

Sam and Dean started all of that gay story as a revenge against Jensen and Jared. After a little thought they realized that declaring themselves gay was an excellent way of solving their problems. They would get rid of their wives, and could move together without anyone questioning. So they decided to open up in public. "- We don't want to live of lies anymore. We want to assume our love and live together", they declared.

The panel ended earlier. Every member of the Supernatural cast and crew which attended to the convention was shocked, and didn't know how to treat Jensen and Jared. The fans were growing insane, and understood why J2 were acting so weird at the beginning of their panel. They obviously had planned to get out of the closet that day, and that made them nervous. The news spread as plague all over the internet.

When Danneel received the news she cried a lot and finally understood why Jared was running away from his wife. Genevieve also cried her eyes out. Even with everyone always telling them that their husbands had a special relationship, they had never believed that they were anything close to being lovers. The only thing they could do now was to find a good lawyer and try to get as much money as possible of the bastards.

The rest of the convention followed without any major events. Dean and Sam posed for pictures not looking very friendly, and gave lots of autographs (which didn't resemble at all to the former signatures of J2). During their stay in Chicago they insisted in sleeping in the same hotel room and were left in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen and Jared spent a few days suffering miserably, living on cheap food and sleeping in smelly motels. They thought about going to the men of letters refugee, as the place had recently become a home for Sam and Dean. They tried hard to find out where the hunters had kept the address of the place written down, but they just couldn't find it, and ended up giving up on it.

In the mean time, Garth, besides working on a lot os supernatural cases, was also helping Kevin Tran the best way he could. The profet was trying to decifer which were the next trial that Sam should face to close the gates of hell. It was with great concern that Garth received the bad news that Gale, The Toothy, was running free and was cousing a big trouble, and the Winchester's brothers were to be blamed. Not only they let the creature scape but also vanish from the face of the earth.

Garth phoned Dean from the tenth time. Jensen finally picked up the phone.

- Dean, where are you and Sam hiding? Gale, The Toothy, has bitten half the worlds' pupulation and that's all on you!

Jensen got alarmed, he didn't intend to hunt any supernatural creature. He set the phone to loud speaker so Jared could help him with that conversation.

- Hi Garth, this is Sam. Look, Dean and I gave up being hunters.

Garth laughed. "- what kind of a joke is that?"

- This is not a joke! –Jensen replied in a serious voice – leave us alone, we won't go after Gale. He has big teeth!

- Hey guys, stop with that, you are scarying me! –Garth complained, still half expecting to hear them laughing and saying "I got you" from the other side of the line. But the laugh never came...

- But... What about Sam's trials... to close tha gates of hell? – he moaned.

- No way! –Jared replied, getting nervous just to think about doing something that dangerous.

Garth couldn't understand what heapened to those two, who used to be so brave and determined. The boys didn't care to give a lot of explanation and said they were too tired of this fight of good against evil. They had retired for good.

After that day, Jensen and Jared turned off their cell phones and spent a few nights without being able to get any sleep. They were afraid that ghosts and demons could pay them a visit during the night.

The only consolation the two friends had is that they had one another. They didn't enjoy going out as they feared the supernatural monsters that lived in that insane universe. They spent their days playing cards, remembering their "previous lives", watching TV... Sometimes they cried together, and hugged to confort each other. Some times they laughed sterically, for no reason at all. Even though they were struggling, they were managing to survive, all thanks to the fact that they had each other's friendship.

Garth, however, refused to accept things as they were. As the brothers didn't take his calls, he went to meet them in person, after traking down their location. So one night, Jensen and Jared were playing blind man´s buff, when someone knocked at their door.

- Garth, what are you doing here? –Jared asked surprised as he opened the door to meet the skinny hunter's goofy face.

- I came to ask for your help! You can't just simply abandom your obligations and leave me taking care of everything! Gale is out there, and we need to go after him.

- No! – Jensen complained – This Gale guy is ugly and he bites! Find other idiots to serve as a backup for you.

- Oh mine, where are the tough guys I used to know? Don't tell me you're both afraid of a little leprechaoun now?

That conversation was going nowhere. Jensen and Jared had their minds made, but Garth was trying to convince them to go back to the hunting life. The truth is that with Dean and Sam retired, it would be up to him to do the three tasks to close the gates of hell. And, of course, the poor man was scared.

What none of them knew is that Garth had been followed by a little ghost. White, small, and almost harmless. The poltergeist looked at the three guys who argued and manifested himself:

- BOOOOOOOO! – he yelled.

Jensen and Jared hided behind Garth, shaking in panic. They hunter couldn't believe that those big strong men were terrified of such fragile spectrum. Garth said half a dozen words, threw a little bit of salt, and soon the white thing was leaving the place. Garth still had to spend two hours of his precious time comforting the "Winchester brothers". They were both crying, shaking and asking Garth not to leave the place because they needed protection.

As soon as he managed to get rid of those two, Garth sent a message to all of the other hunters: "The Winchesters have gone crazy, they are a lost case". And that's how the actors were finally left to continue their miserable existence in peace.

Something inside Jared, however, urged for a logical explanation about that nonsensical event. He was not willing to believe that, just like magic, he had simply turned into Sam Winchester. This kind of thing just don't heappen, it couldn't heappen... And it was very late at night, another one of those nights that Jared spent without sleeping, that he finally found the explanation he needed so badly. He was allucinationg. Of course, that had to be it!

In his wanderings, Jared imagined that he could have suffered an accident and be in a coma. Or who knows he was at a catatonic state in a mental institution somewhere out there... And for some reason his alluciation wanted him to live as Sam. That thought made him relieved, after all his body was protected somewhere else. Maybe the best he could do now was to live like Sam, and imagine Dean by his side. Dean era brave, protective, and would know how to support him. He would be his adventure partner. And it was with those thoughts that Jared finally managed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago Con had come to an end. Sam, Dean and all the other actors waited to receive the rest of their payment. Everybody avoided talking to the brothers, who were acting too out of character. That's why they got surprised when Misha called them for a private chat. The actor was obviously upset.

- Could you explain to me what is going on? – He asked.

Sam and Dean didn't know to what exactly Misha was referring to. There were too many things going on... They looked at him puzzled. "- what do you mean?" – Sam asked.

- Why did you never tell me you had an affair? Why did you never mention that your marriages were fake? Well, actually, not even your wives knew that... They both phoned me crying. Apparently, none of you even care to answer their desperate phone calls.

The hunters looked at each other, felt embarrassed and didn't say a word. Misha was getting nervous.

- I even had to talk to your mothers on the phone! They are both freaking out! How can you be so selfish and care so little about other people's feelings? And I thought you were my friends... – he finally added and sighed.

Dean looked inside those deep blue eyes. It was impossible not to remember Castiel... Misha was hurt, and he had all the right to be. Jensen and Jared were probably his close friends. That was clear to him now.

- Let's tell him the whole truth – said the older Winchester, looking at his brother in the eye.

- Which truth? – Sam said, almost choking. Dean was crazy to think that they could really tell him everything… Then he tried to give the best excuse he could.

- Sorry Misha, we hadn't told you yet because we simply didn't have the courage... We didn't mean to hurt anyone... That was not our intention...

Misha's face was turning red. It looked like he could explode at any minute.

- You didn't have the courage?! But you had courage to get married to two women that are in love with you, and had the courage to declare your love for one another without any respect for them. You also had the courage to get them pregnant, but don't seem to care about your children. And how could you not intend to hurt anyone? I think I had never been so disappointed with two people before, two friends...

Those blue eyes were about to cry. Dean had never seen Castiel crying. That would have been too much for him...

- I'll tell the truth – He said again, in a serious tone of voice.

Before Sam could complain and say anything else, Dean continued:

- Look, dude, we are not who you think we are...

- That is clear to me now... – Misha replied disappointed, and looked down.

- No, look... We are not those actors, Jensen and Jared. We came from another dimension... – said Dean.

Sam was totally unhappy with that confession, and stared at his brother, giving him his most annoyed look. Misha seemed impatient. What else those two could say to make things even worse? Dean, however, did not feel intimidated, and proceeded with his story.

- Misha, I am Dean, and this is my brother Sam. Castiel... you know him well, right? He is a good friend... It was him who brought us here...

- And where are Jensen and Jared? – Misha asked, impatiently, only wishing to find out how far Jensen would go.

- Well, to tell you the truth, I am not so sure... – he answered – All I know is that we don't want to live their lives, we don't want to work as actors, and we don't want to be married to their wives, or raise their kids...

- So this story about being a homosexual couple is a lie?

- Yes, it's a complete lie, we are brothers.

Dean was getting emotional looking at Misha, who looked so much like Castiel. He missed him, and wished that for a moment Misha was not who he was, but was his angelic friend instead. Even though the actor was nothing but a stranger to him, it hurt to disappoint him. Sam noticed the look in his brother's eyes, and got deeply annoyed. That non planned confession could be on the way of his plans... How could Dean let his emotions take control so easily?

- Well, that's it. He told you everything – Sam added abruptly – Please, keep it to yourself. My brother obviously felt that he could not lie to Castiel... And you look a lot like Castiel...

Dean didn't complain, he knew his brother was right. For a moment he regretted telling the whole truth to a stranger.

Dean and Sam were so serious, and seemed so genuine, that Misha didn't know what to believe. His friends were good actors, they could be just playing a role. However they seemed really sincere. And they had always seemed genuine. They just couldn't be lying to everybody this entire time. They couldn't be that fake...

Misha wondered… How could he have been that blind? Jensen and Jared were not the same since the day they had attacked Fred, thinking he was Gale. The actor felt guilty for not noticing it before. He should have done something to help them.

- I'll help you – Misha said, this time with a kind expression in his face – You will need someone to help you with the paperwork for the divorce, and with breaking the contract with CW, with the management of your assets... I know a man who is very trustable and can help you with all that.

- And why would you help us? – Sam asked in disbelief.

- Well, you two look a lot like two of my best friends – Misha smiled to Dean, who blushed.

The brothers agreed to let Misha help them, as Misha guaranteed that Mr. Guttorp was totally trustable.

After finally getting the rest of their payment, they all returned to the hotel. They would be returning to Canada early on the next day, or at least that was what was planned. Sam and Dean didn't intend to run, after all it seemed like they could solve their situation in a legal way with the help of Mr. Guttorp. By "coincidence", the man lived in Chicago, and Misha guaranteed that he could talk to them at that same day.

Dr. Guttorp's phone rang nervously. As soon as he picked it up, he heard the voice of his friend Misha, almost breathless, by the other side of the line:

- Doctor, please, you must come meet me urgently... Two friends of mine had a psychiatric breakdown, and I need you to give them a doctor's note before they are forced to go back to Canada tomorrow. They can't go to work like that...

Misha knew that they were late with the filming schedule for Supernatural, and the production team wouldn't let the main characters take time off that easily. But if a competent psychiatrist gave them a sick note, they would have no other choice but let them stay for treatment. And Misha was worried with the mental health of his friends.

The Doctor lived close, and in a little more than one hour he met the boys at the hotel. Before introducing his friends to the Doctor, Misha told him everything he knew about their mental condition.

Dr. Guttorp was smart, and during a casual chat he managed to get information from the Winchester brothers, listening to everything they had to say about coming from other dimension. He also carefully asked about their childhood memories, and got extremely worried when he noticed that they only seemed to recall the lives of their characters. They talked about John Winchester with tears in their eyes. However, when the Doctor mentioned how much Jensen and Jared's mothers were desperate, all they showed was a slight compassion.

- I recommend you to stay here in the U.S.A, guys. Don't go back to Canada. You have no reason to stay around there... We can deal with the divorce paperwork here, and don't worry because you will have all the help you may need – said the Doctor – You also don't need to worry about work. I found a loophole in your contracts with CW, and you are free until the end of the eighth season.

Everybody from the production team got worried and alarmed when Dr. Guttorp told them how severe the health condition of Jensen and Jared was. They were suffering from a serious psychotic episode, and needed treatment. Filming the TV series could be really harmful for them at that particular moment, as apparently their job was one of the main causes of their condition. They would have about five months to recover until the beginning of the ninth season, when they could be re-evaluated.

Misha returned to Canada, leaving his friends on the hands of the psychiatrist. Sam and Dean were very grateful to him and Mr. Guttorp for all of their help. They rented a house right there in Chicago, in a pleasant middle class neighbourhood, and settled down as a gay couple. A happy gay couple.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment! I would love to know what you are thinking about my story ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

- Dean, wake up!

Jensen opened his eyes, scared by the abrupt sound of Jared's voice echoing through his ears. The older actor noticed that his friend had taken a shower and was dressed to go out. Jensen scratched his eyes, feeling sleepy. He was so surprised by seeing Jared looking enthusiastic that he even forgot to complain about being called "Dean".

- Where are you going? – he asked, puzzled.

- We are going out on a hunt, we have done nothing for too long... Go get dressed. I want to go talk to Garth and see if he has work for us!

- Jared… Are you insane!? You know very well that I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not going to look for monsters...

Jared seemed determined and aggressive. He was not, however, in the mood for arguing.

- I don't want you to call me Jared, now I'm Sam. Go get ready, Dean! And be quick!

- I'm not going! Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do? – Jensen stood up and stepped up to his friend.

Jared felt really angry. He wanted to control his hallucination, but he didn't seem to be able to. Everything he wanted was to have Dean by his side, in a good mood, and ready to go out in a hunt. He could live like that. He didn't need to be afraid of anything, not even death. After all, all of that was inside his vivid and sick imagination. Nothing was real.

- Dean, I give the orders here, do you get me? You are part of my hallucination, and I won't allow you to control me! – Jared barked in response.

Jensen felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. In horror, he watched Jared close his eyes tightly, as if he could change the world around him just by the power of this mind.

- What are you talking about, Jared? – he asked astonished.

Seeing that he hadn't been successful in his attempt, Jared got even more irritated.

- I don't owe you an explanation! – he said in a low and grumpy tone of voice.

Jensen looked at him not believing what he had just heard. He didn't say a thing. Jared felt as if he was talking to himself, and explaining his theories to himself. That annoyed him profoundly. Then he simply said, coldly and abruptly:

- Look, there is no such thing as changing places with Sam and Dean... We are living inside my hallucination. The real Jensen, at this moment in time, must be feeling sorry for me, and living his life.

- And what about me!? – Jensen asked surprised – I do exist! Why does it have to be your hallucination and not mine after all?

Jared laughed. That was getting ridiculous...

- Think whatever you want, I don't care – he answered. – I'm not going to keep arguing with myself. You are just a hallucination, and therefore is part of me... I wanted to conjure Dean Winchester, but whatever... I'll go hunting anyway, and you're coming with me.

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm tight and starting pulling him out of the room.

- Jared, at least let me get changed! –Jensen complained.

Jared agreed. While Jensen was getting changed grudgingly, the taller man phoned Garth. He said that he and his brother were willing to go back to the job and Garth gave him the address of where he was. They agreed to meet and work together in a case.

Jensen didn't want to leave the hotel, but he was worried with his friend, who apparently had gone crazy. He couldn't blame him, however, after all not many people would be able to keep their sanity intact after experiencing such surreal life change. Besides, Jensen noticed that he would gain nothing fighting against his friend, who was taller and stronger than him, and also his only ally.

Jared made Jensen drive the Impala and listen to old rock n' roll. He called him Dean, and seemed in a good mood. They travelled for around four hours until they finally arrived at their destiny. Garth waited for them at a dinner.

The hunter was happy to see his friends again, and even happier for knowing that they were well and ready to go back to work. He proudly told them how he, Garth, had been able to execute all the necessary tasks and closed the gates of hell. He was a hero. Jensen almost dropped some happy tears after knowing that he was free from all demons.

- Well, after the demons left – Garth explained – we hunters are taking care of small and isolated cases. The job has been easy since then. I am on my way now to hunt a mutant zombie. I studied the case, and he is not really that dangerous. You can come with me if you want.

Inviting the Winchesters to work with him was a generous act of Garth. He didn't need any help to take care of such a simple case. However, as the brothers were a long time without working, he felt they needed that as an incentive.

Garth explained that the zombie lived at the bunker of an old house, and he only left to feed on human brains at night. The creature could barely see, but his hearing was very acute. The plan was to enter his house during the day, in absolute silence, and approach him carefully to cut his head off.

- Just don't make any noise – Garth recommended once again, as soon as they arrived at the scene. – If he hears us he will attack.

Garth led their way in, being followed by Jared who was pulling Jensen, just behind him. Jared was enjoying the adventure, and didn't fear a thing. When he rested his eyes on the zombie he couldn't avoid sniggering. The monster was very weird, he looked like a creature coming from a trash movie from the 80's.

Everybody panicked when the zombie jumped at Jared and scratched his arms with his sharp claws. He would have torn the man apart if his attention hadn't turned to Jensen, as he couldn't control himself and screamed.

The zombie jumped from Jared to Jensen and ripped Ackel's belly open. The actor got desperate seeing the monster and the blood, and passed out straight away. Garth, who was ready to attack, came from behind and cut the animal's head, which bounced strongly in the floor.

- What is going on with you guys? –Garth complained dazedly. Jared was bemused with the pain in his arms. He didn't like when things didn't work his way, not in that world where he was God...

The skinny hunter checked the severity of Jensen's wounds and told Jared to carry him to the car.

- You carry him, my arm is hurting! – he demanded.

Garth looked at him in disbelief.

- He's too heavy for me, and besides, he is your brother...

Jared was angry, but he held Jansen in his arms. He was heavy and his wounds were hurting. However, somehow, it had to be that way.

When Jensen woke up, he was laid in the motel room's bed. His belly was pounding in pain. He heard Jared moaning by his side. Garth was cleaning the wound in his arms while he complained.

- Dean, you woke up! – Garth said as he saw him with his eyes opened. Is it hurting too badly? I put this plaster in your belly. It was a deep cut, but you should be alright...

Jensen was happy to find out that Garth had killed the zombie. He got even happier when the hunter announced that he was going away and would leave the two of them alone, recovering from the injuries. After that dreadful hunt, Jared certainly would have already given up trying to fit into Sam's skin, and their lives would go back to the usual delightful mediocrity.

After Garth left, however, Jared barely looked at Jensen. The truth was that the younger actor had already realized that his hallucinations were totally out of his control and he resented that. He was angry with the character that was living by his side, being him Jensen or Dean, for not corresponding to his expectations. If he was going to get hurt, be scared and suffer, Jared, without a doubt, intended to ignore him. He wanted someone strong and funny by his side.

Jensen, for his part, was feeling very vulnerable. He was hurt and could barely move from his bed. The only person he could count on had lost his mind, and was completely ignoring him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen and Jared's friends and family were notified about their mental condition, and they kept it all in secret. The fans and press believed that they had assumed themselves as a gay couple and had abandoned Supernatural for a while. The fans, very distressed, speculated if they would ever see their favorite characters return to the series. After the two actors left, Supernatural casted the actor D.J. Qualls, who played Garth, as a protagonist. It was he who now faced the difficult tasks to close the gates of hell.

The first days in the new house were nice for the brothers, who were finally living in a safe environment. Dean did the gardening, cooked, and cleaned the house with a smile in his face. Sam was in charge of dealing with bureaucratic issues such as the paper work for their divorces and financial issues. Dr. Guttorp visited them all the time. In his opinion, in their confused state of mind, they were not yet in condition to meet their families.

Over time, however, the brothers started getting bored of the quiet life. That was when Dean started going out at night to drink and have fun. Sam, who liked his privacy, hated the fact that Dean started bringing women home to spend the night. He never slept with the same person more than once. Sometimes he was photographed by paparazzi, and soon the news that Jensen was cheating on Jared was all over the media.

What came out in the press did not bother Sam, let alone Dean. Other people, however, did not share the same opinion. Cristy Kelly, a fat, scraggly and thorny redhead, did care a lot! She spent seven years of her life writing fanfiction and cheering for Wincest and Padackles. She collected photoshopped pictures of Jensen and Jared kissing each other, and in sexy positions. He spent so many hours thinking about those things, that she forgot about studying, working and even going out on dates. She lived with her blind grandmother that supported her in exchange for some favors.

When her prayers were finally listened, Cristy realized that all those years had been worthwhile. She was relieved to have survived her suicide attempts, which occurred soon after the marriage of her idols. Jensen and Jared in love and living together was all she ever dreamed of.

For her, the news that Jensen cheated on Jared with women was like a shot in the head. The poor thing cried day and night and swore revenge. She decided to put her kidnapping plan into action, and make justice with her own hands.

Cristy Kelly's kidnapping plan, let's be fair, was not very smart. It consisted of ringing the doorbell of the guys' house, and as soon as one of them opened the door she would come in and tie their arms up, vend their eyes, gag their mouths, and lead them to her old blue car, which would be parked outside. It would be simple as that.

It was on a sunny Thursday afternoon that Dr. Guttorp finally managed to put a good dose of an anti-psychotic medicine in the drink of the Winchester brothers. The drug left them dazed and with slow reflection. Cristy was fortunate enough to pick the right time, and thus, never realized that her plan had a 99% chance of going wrong. It was easy to tie and gag the two men, as they were completely doped.

Cristy took them to Grandma's house and brought them to her room. It was a very messy small room, with a double bed and a recliner. The woman, infuriated, handcuffed Dean in the chair and Sam in the bed. The two were so groggy that barely understood what was going on.

When Sam finally got back to his senses, a horrible woman was lying by his side, staring at him. He tried to get up, but felt the handcuffs hurt his wrist.

- Hey, what's that? - He protested.

Cristy smiled, showing missing teeth.

- Jared, my dear, I'll never let this villain hurt your sensitive little heart! – She said, pointing an accusingly finger at Dean.

- Sensitive little heart!? What are you talking about? Let me go!

Dean, who was sleeping at the reclining chair, woke up with Sam's loud complaints.

- Sammy, what's happening? - He groaned.

- Ahh, how cute, he calls you "Sammy", Jared? – Cristy mocked.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They could not believe they had been kidnaped by that creature. They did not carry any weapons, nothing to defend themselves. The certainty of being safe had left them totally unprotected...

- Jensen, you perverted asshole! - The girl approached Dean and slapped him in the face - How do you dare making my stuffed bunny suffer?

And saying that, Cristy jumped on the bed and started unbutton poor Sammy's shirt. Dean smirked watching that scene... Not that the slap had not hurt, but "stuffed bunny" was funny.

Cristy continued his ritual undressing Sam to leave him in his underwear. The younger Winchester protested and struggled.

- Don't worry, darling, I won't hurt you. Let's make this bastard boyfriend of yours jealous ... - Cristy began to kiss Sam's whole body. She dragged her long and peeled red nails through his bare chest, following in direction of his groin. Sam felt shivers of disgust and displeasure.

Dean had stopped laughing. That ugly woman was torturing her brother.

- Stop it, bitch! - the older brother protested - Leave him alone!

- Ahh, are you suffering now, cutey? - She asked.

Dean didn't know what answer he could give to save his brother. Sam then started to whimper and plead gay, totally gay.

- Please, woman ... Don't take it personally, but I only like male partners...

Cristy stopped, looked at Sam and apologized. The hunter sighed in relief.

- I'll get a friend - she said smiling.

- NOOO! - Yelled the hunter, almost having a fit.

The fat lady went down stairs, still hearing cries for "help" coming out of the mouths of both boys. She wanted Jensen to suffer. She wanted him to see with his own eyes his beloved boyfriend having sex with someone else. Unfortunately it wouldn't be with her, as the boy made it clear that women were out of the question.

The truth is that Cristy had no friends, and she had to go out in the streets to pick a candidate. Meanwhile, the girl's grandmother heard the screaming coming from the room. She went there.

- What is happening here? - Asked the old woman.

-Ahh, loving grandma, please untie us ... - Asked Dean with the sweetest smile on his face.

- I can't see - she said dryly- how many people are trapped in my granddaughter's room?

- Two! – Dean replied - Please call someone to help us, we are handcuffed! We promise not to report the police if you let us go ...

- Two boys? – The old woman asked, curiously. – Are you good looking?

- Why does it matter? -Sam groaned, realizing that the woman was not only old, but also crazy.

The grandma approached them. He sat at end of the bed and passed her hands through Jared's body to feel it, while he trembled with indignation. - Hmmmm ... - She exclaimed. She ran his calloused and bony hands through his soft hair and felt the features of his face.

Then she sat at the armrest of the chair. Dean tried to avoid her the best way he could, but she also touched his face, his arms and his legs. - Hmmmm ... - She said.

- You are beautiful! – She finally completed, passing her tong through her hanging lips - Cristy will have to share you with me, or I will cut her food.

- We are gay! We are very gay! Please let us go! – The two of them yelled.

Sam's eyes were watering as the old woman started undressing herself. Suddenly Cristy appeared, pulling a man by the arm. The guy was so tall that he managed to be taller than Sam. He looked dirty, was bald and flabby, with small eyes, bumpy lips and floppy ears. Something about him reminded Dean of the character Slott, from "The Goonies". Maybe it was the stupid look in his eyes.

- Grandma! Get out! My friend Billy is the one who will fuck Jared! – After saiing that, the girl pointed to the bed, showing Billy his victim.

The old Matilda was already topless, and showing her small hanging breasts. She didn't seem to care about what her granddaughter had to say.

- You brought another guy? – She asked, already groping Billy - Hmmmmm! – She moaned - You are beautiful!

The giant smiled, while the brothers traded offended looks. Apparently a compliment from that old lady was good for nothing.

Cristy, who was already irritated, hit her grandmother's head with a broom. The older woman left the room muttering about selfishness and lack of respect for the elders.

- Okay, honey, now help yourself! – The woman said to Billy, pointing to Sam.

The thug dropped his pants without blinking, and went straight toward the poor hunter, which was already speechless in horror.

Dean instinctively closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his younger brother being raped by a caveman.

- NOOOOOO! - The redhead yelled, postponing Sam's suffering – Your pretty little eyes must be open! – She said, addressing Dean.

The older Winchester refused to open his eyes, protecting that way the integrity of his brother's body. Cristy, angrily, pounced on him, trying to force his eyes open with her fingers. Dean struggled, moving his face from one side to the other.

- Cristy, please, leave him alone! - Sam whimpered. - Let us go, we have suffered enough. I don't want to hmmmm "date" Billy.

Cristy then stopped what she was doing, looked Sam in the eye and started crying in a dramatic and exaggerated way. Billy watched it all with a foolish expression in his face, his genitals hanging out of the pants, waiting for the command of attack.

- I'm doing it all for you, Jared, honey! Don't you see we need revenge from this traitor? – She said between sobs.

- And do you really think he wants to be raped by this fat dirty man? - Dean protested - He is terrified, and you are insane! What a nice way to get back at me, by torturing my boyfriend...

Cristy started crying again and finally gave the command - Billy, go fuck my grandmother!


	9. Chapter 9

He was running from dozens of monsters that were after him. Panicking, he noticed that his legs no longer obeyed him. Jensen tried to scream, but his voice would not come out.

A strong light hit Jensen's eyes, waking him up, and finally freeing him from the horrible nightmare. He was feverish and feeling tired, as if the few hours of sleep he had hadn't helped him regain any energy.

- Jared, I'm sleeping! Turn off the light! – He finally complained, putting his arm in front of his eyes to protect them from the light.

Jared gave him a scornful look and said nothing. The cuts on his arms had been superficial, and he was no longer in pain. He was ready for another day of adventures, and would not let anything or anyone get in the way.

Jensen got angry. Even if he had lost his mind, Jared had no right to treat him like that. He got out of bed abruptly, forgetting about the pain, and turned off the light. Jared, angrily, turned them on again. Like two stubborn children, they continued the "argument" turning the light on and off several times, until Jared finally lost his patience and got furious:

- MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU!? - He shouted enraged, with his eyes flamed with hatred.

Jensen was taken aback by the yell and turned away from the switch. At least Jared was talking to him again...

- Jared, damn it, why are you awake at this hour? It's six o'clock in the morning! Dude, go to sleep ... - Jensen pleaded.

- No, we will hunt! - He said, still frowning - Come on, change your clothes.

- Don't you realize that this is not a hallucination, and we hurt for real? We are in a dangerous world!

- Dude, shut up, you manage to be more annoying than Lucifer! All you do is complain and get scared of things ... I don't understand why I can't just make you disappear... - Jared then closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate.

- It won't work, I'm not going to go away, and I won't leave you alone - Jensen said angrily.

Jared gave Jensen an enraged look and changed his clothes as soon as he could. He didn't need the help of anyone to hunt, much less the help of a poor quality prototype of Dean Winchester. Jensen begged him to stay, but the younger actor ignored him. He took the keys to the Impala and left the room stomping his feet.

The actor drove aimlessly for a couple of hours. His head rambled trying to find a meaning to his own hallucination, as he had to be rational. He wanted to be the owner of that universe of fantasies, but who was, in fact, was his unconscious. And why, unconsciously, Jared wanted to be Sam? Well, Sam was strong, brave, lived a life full of adventures ... Yes, it was understandable. Aside from the danger factor, Sam's life was interesting. And Jared, either consciously or unconsciously knew he was not in danger. It was surely reasonable that he wished to live the life of his character. Apparently, however, he didn't want or need Dean's help. Dean was needy and stayed in the way. Sam needed to live his adventures without the interference of his sick brother. And so it would be, if it were up to Jared.

Finally Jared stopped the car in front of a diner. He checked his cell phone, noticing missed calls from Jensen, and ignored them. While having his morning coffee, he opened the laptop and began researching possible supernatural cases in the news.

**- J2 -**

Jensen felt weak, dizzy and feverish. His belly ached. It was all Jared's fault, that bastard! It was he who insisted on going out to hunt, and he fumbled it all, laughing at the zombie. Jensen still had saved his friend's ass... and in return what he did was leave him alone when he most needed company.

Big tears fell from his eyes. Why did Jensen still care about that bastard? Where was Jared? Was he hurt? Why that jerk did not answer his phone calls?

Jensen closed his eyes, feeling like an abandoned child. Oh, how much he wanted his mother to be with him now... She would put him in her lap, caress his hair and give him medicine. Gently, Donna Ackles would urge him to eat, despite his coy protests. And she would prepare a delicious and nutritious warm soup, just for him. The poor man forced half a pack of cheetos down his throat crying.

There was no mother to him, no friends, no nothing ... Jensen had to fend for himself, and getting out of bed itself was an ordeal because everything ached. He was afraid Jared would never return. What would he do, ill and alone, in a hostile world full of monsters?

**- J2 -**

Jared had difficulty finding anything that might seem like a case for it. He called Garth, looking for some hint of what to do.

- What!? Sam Winchester!? Dude, go get some rest, wasn't yesterday's fiasco bad enough for you to realize that you are not in shape to hunt?

Jared didn't answer him, he simply hung up the phone. Okay, so Garth wouldn't help him either ... Subconsciously he did not want anyone's help, so let it be ... He ended up visiting an abandoned cemetery, where some innocent lost souls flied aimlessly. The actor spent the morning, afternoon and evening digging the graves of the poor ghosts and burning their bones. The exercise did him good. Only then, feeling like a mighty hunter, he decided to head back to the hotel to shower and rest.

**- J2 -**

Jared was taking too long to get back. Jensen, wiping his tears away, forced himself out of bed to take a shower and redo the dressing of his wound, which now looked horrible and infected. Then he thought about calling Garth, maybe he knew the whereabouts of Jared…

- No, I don't know where the hell is that crazy brother of yours - he said nervous - Look Dean, I know you have your problems, but have enough on my plate. I'm about to break into a nest of vampires, and I'll have to turn my phone off for a while.

Jensen tried to protest, but Garth didn't care and hung up. All the actor could do now was pray in silence. He was panicking.

When Jared finally reached the hotel, Jensen was extremely relieved.

- Jared, please, do you never, ever, do this to me again! I was so worried ... – He said nervously.

Jared looked at him. Jensen looked like crap... And again he decided to ignore him.

The older actor continued to insist on a dialogue. He couldn't bare all of that indifference...

- Jared, look at me! You can't leave me here alone like that again, okay? Promise you'll stay in the room tomorrow?

- ...

- Jared, listen to me, please. My wound is severe, it hurts, you need to at least get me some medicine...

- ...

- Say something, don't ignore me – he said now with tears in his eyes - Talk to me, dammit! If you really think I'm just a figment of your imagination, why not just get me out of my misery? Heal me and give me courage, and tomorrow I'll go hunting with you! How about, huh?

- ...

- Why do you hate me so much? Why don't you just kill me? – He said between sobs, crying like a baby.

- I don't know, Jensen ... I don't know why my unconscious is being sadistic to you, ok? - Jared finally answered, dry and irritated.

- I've always been a good friend to you, haven't I?

- Well, Jensen has. He must be fine, I hope. You, on the other hand ... You are a nobody ... So leave me alone ...

- Am I a nobody?

- Yes, you're just part of my imagination, nothing more ... And you are deeply annoying. I wish you would go away soon!

Jensen tangled himself up with his quilt, wincing as much as he could. Maybe Jared was right. He was nothing but a miserable imaginary being, and he was there to die. It was no good asking for help, no one would hear... The God of that universe didn't want him to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Billy left the room without saying a word, with his penis hanging out of his pants. he was a very obedient boy, and he immediately went to find old Matilda. Shortly afterwards screams of pleasure were heard coming from the granny's bedroom.

Dean swung his legs nervously. Cristy then tied the hunter's legs in the chair with a rope and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone for a while.

- Did you see what situation we got ourselves into? - Sam growled indignantly to his brother - And here there's no one to rescue us ... We will rot in the hands of that witch...

Dean smirked: "- Stop being a sissy, Sammy. We have been in far worse situations: Hell, Lucifer's cage, purgatory ..."

- Well, I'd rather be in our universe. Ridiculous things like that never happen there ... – He said scowling. - Staying handcuffed that way ... We can't even call Castiel...

- Sam, relax, dude ... At least you're not with your legs tied like me ... And think about it, what really could happen to us here?

As soon as Dean finish the sentence, Cristy Kelly entered the room with a big knife. She went straight to the couch where Dean was sitting, and shamelessly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Dean was speechless with horror when Cristy grabbed his genitals with one hand and pulled the knife with the other. Unable to defend himself, in panic, the poor guy felt breathless and began to sweat. The threatened penis winced as he could, resembling a frightened bird in the hands of a stranger. The sharp blade waved at him, almost touching the sensitive skin.

- NOOO! - Sam yelled. Now it was time for him to save his brother.

Cristy stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

- Don't cry, my sweet pumpkin pie ... When your boyfriend becomes eunuch he will never betray you with women again.

Sam then said stammering:

- But then it's also my loss ... After all he is my boyfriend and...

Dean nodded, shaking his head vehemently.

The girl stared at them for a moment and then smiled mocking... "-Guys, I'm not that stupid to fall for it... Everyone knows that in "Jared slash Jensen", "Bottom! Jensen" and "Top! Jared" are canon ...

The boys looked at each other without understanding which language Cristy was speaking...

- I din't get it… - Dean said, a little more relieved after Cristy had moved away from him.

Looking impatient, she took a pretty thick book of her bookcase, opened one of the first pages and gave it to Sam. "- Here, read aloud" – she said.

The page showed a small dictionary of terms used in fanfiction. Sam then read the meaning of the words "Slash" and "Canon":

_Canon: Follow the "canon". Refers to fanfics that faithfully follow the story, especially in terms of shippings (couples such as: Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley) and characterization of characters._

_Slash: two individuals of the same sex in a sexual relationship. In fanfiction, one of the characters is bottom and the other is top. The top partner is sexually active, and has a dominant role in the relationship. The bottom is the more receptive partner, emotionally vulnerable and fragile._

- So obviously, I'm Top! - Dean complained, before Sam finished reading.

Sam giggled ... "- No, wait ..." - and continued - "In Wincest ..."

This time, he was interrupted by Cristy:

- Wincest means "Sam slash Dean." Carry on, Jared ...

Sam and Dean flushed, and Sam continued reading:

- "In Wincest, in most cases, Dean is Bottom and Sam is Top. Likewise, Jensen is bottom and Jared is Top."

Dean, outraged and offended, began to complain: "Hey, but it's not fair, if I'm the one who has sex with women ... I should be the Top!" Cristy, hearing that, seemed to get even more irritated. She picked up the knife again and went after the helpless boy's genitals.

- Cristy! No! - Sam shouted again - If you do it, he will bleed so much you'll have to take him to the hospital. It will give you a lot of trouble, stain your car with blood, and you may even end up in jail ...

Dean was lucky that Sam was a rational person. Cristy heard his wise words, and had to agree with him. Frustrated, she used the knife to loosen Dean's legs.

- How do I punish him then? - The girl asked Sam.

- No need, I already forgave him. And he promises never to do it, right, Jensen?

- Yes, of course I promise! I'll never again go to bed with any woman! - Dean agreed.

- Jared, my Woody Woody Poo Poo, you really loving, forgiving him like that... - Said Cristy excited - I'll let you both get closer so you can make up with a loving kiss.

And saying this, she found a way to transfer Dean to bed, handcuffing him alongside Sam.

- You're ready! Now kiss! - She said smiling toothless.

Dean and Sam exchanged embarrassed looks. Neither of them took the initiative.

- Go on! - Yelled Cristy.

Then, slowly, Sam and Dean approached each other's lips and kissed, blushing with embarrassment.

- Ahh, come on... - Protested Cristy Kelly – Don't need to be ashamed of me ... – It an authoritative voice, she commanded: "- tongue kiss, now!"

The two obeyed fearing a possible punishment, and full of hope to be finally signing their letter of freedom.

Very embarrassed, and unable to face his brother, Dean then asked in his kindest voice:

- Cristy, can we go home now?

- No way! - She was surprised with such claims – You consider yourselves lucky to be in bed with your lover...

- Bu.. but ... Cristy ... - Sam stammered - When will you let us go?

- I don't know ... You are very beautiful, I like to admire you... – She thought for a while and said excited - I know! We can watch the eight seasons of Supernatural together! I'll get a snack and call Grandma.

When she left, still embarrassed by the kiss, Sam and Dean barely looked at each other. They didn't want to watch the show, and they were desperate to get out. Shortly after, Cristy, her grandmother and Billy appeared with seven DVD Boxes, downloaded disks from the 8th season, and lots of popcorn. The girl, kindly let one of Sam's hands free, so he could feed himself and Dean.

- I need to go to the bathroom - Dean whimpered.

Cristy then looked at his blind grandmother and asked: "- Grandma, bring the diapers." The old lady left and returned with two diapers. The hunters almost had a heart attack when Matilda stripped them, touched their whole bodies, and put them the diapers. They were left dressing only a t-shirt and nappies.

The first episode was enough to let hunters stunned. Everything, absolutely everything in sight was a faithful copy of the actual events they experienced in their world. Every word, every gesture was the same, without changing a bit. It was very difficult for them to relive everything, to see their father and mother, the fire in Sam's bedroom ... The poor boys began to weep copiously. Cristy put one episode after another, with no regard for their suffering.

The old Matilda and the stupid Billy were watching the show for the first time. The old woman asked questions and more questions, mainly because she couldn't see. All the time she stopped to feel the "actors" faces to know how Sam and Dean looked like. After a while she wanted more, and soon Grandma Matilda was also feeling their bodies and muscles too. The poor things, however, were already so emotionally shaken that they didn't care a lot. They were molested for hours at a stretch.

It was almost dawn when they finally decided to sleep. Cristy put a mattress on the floor for herself, and Matilda and Billy left to sleep at the old woman's bedroom. Sam and Dean took a long time to be able to fall asleep. Shortly after they slept, they got awaken by the adorable sound of "Carry on My Wayward Son…" It was time to proceed with the marathon.

That torture was repeated for days. When Castiel finally appeared in the series, Grandma Matilda became interested in him. She wanted to know how did he look like. She grabbed Billy and asked "- Is he the actor who plays the angel?"

Sam and Dean found the question funny.

- No, grandma – the granddaughter replied impatiently – Misha is good looking ...

- Billy is as well - said the old woman, giving the big silly guy a wet kiss.

After, she insisted: "- How does Castiel look like?" Dean tried to describe him:

- Castiel has fair skin, dark hair, deep blue eyes and ...

Jared interrupted him, probably jealous:

- He's not very tall, not very strong and has a strange mouth ...

- He doesn't have a strange mouth ... - Dean protested.

Cristy looked at them angrily. She had to pause the episode for ten minutes to listen to that discussion.

- You are impossible! - She complained – wait a second...

After saying that, the girl left home. Needless to say, Sam and Dean took the opportunity to beg the old lady and Billy to let them go. Most they were able to get from Matilda was to have their nappies changed (with baby powder and everything), and Billy gave them a bed bath with a wet towel.

Half an hour later, Cristy Kelly arrived home with a new guest. Misha was gagged and blindfolded. Cristy was holding his arm"- Here, grandmother, feel him and stop disturbing".


	11. Chapter 11

Jared didn't really want to think about it. He didn't know why subconsciously he wanted a weakened Jensen annoying Sam's life. But he was certain of one thing: That guy was just a figment of his imagination, and all that suffering was unreal. The only one who could suffer there, really, was himself. So he wouldn't let himself be dragged by the suffering of an imaginary being. He would ignore Jensen it if needed be.

Jensen had a bad night, being delirious with fever. He was confused, and he no longer believed to be the true Jensen. He was the imagination of a sadistic God, and was afraid to die. Or worse than that, he was afraid to live forever.

On the following day, the same old story… Jared woke up early to the sound of the cries of a desperate Jensen. He went out, drove for hours, ate cheeseburgers, hunted half a dozen of silly ghosts, and came home late. Jensen spent the entire day in bed, wondering if he would see Jared again, and ate nothing. He had no more tears to cry or strength to react. He had lost all hope of being saved.

When Jared came into the room, Jensen stood staggering, and walked up to him, perhaps in a last attempt to get noticed. He then touched his friend lightly with his hands. Jared pushed him away, trying to avoid contact. The gesture was enough to unbalance Jensen who was weak. His knees buckled, and Jared instinctively held the other man to prevent him to fall. After that he lifted Jensen in his arms and put him back in bed. They didn't trade a word, but looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds, feeling confused.

Jared pulled away, and Jensen's heart quickened. The younger actor walked to the door, thoughtful, and then returned, finally gently laying his hand on Jensen's forehead. He could feel the debilitating heat that was coming from him. They looked at each other again. In Jensen's eyes, Jared could feel a mixture of fear and relief. Why did Jared take so long to realize why his imagination created such beautiful and fragile creature? Jensen was a gift, not a curse...

Jared looked at his friend tenderly. Tears flowed from Jensen's eyes, now by pure emotion. God then looked at him, stroked his cheek and wiped his tears

- No more crying - he said - I'll be right back. And saying this, Jared took the key and left in the Impala again.

Half an hour passed before Jared returned to the room. Jensen panicked, but this time without losing hope. When Jared was back, he was carrying a large shopping bag.

He sat down next to Jensen, who looked at him with admiration.

- Let's take care of that wound first - Jared said looking at Jensen's belly.

Jensen kept quiet, without saying a word. He was afraid to spoil the moment. He was afraid to say anything that could destroy what he had finally conquered.

Jared then undid the bandage which covered Jensen's belly, which was already quite old. He cleaned the wound very carefully, wiped the pus and put medicine. It hurt so much that Jensen wanted to cry but he controlled himself. He didn't even groan.

- Great... Now that's much better ...Did it hurt too much? - Jared asked.

Jensen nodded his head negatively.

- Okay, let's take care of that fever now...

Jared felt his friend's forehead again. He was on fire. He helped Jensen to take an antipyretic, lifting his head with one hand and offering him water and the pill with the other. He also gave Jensen an antibiotic.

With that done, Jared grabbed his blanket and added to Jensen's, to cover him well, since the poor boy was shivering. Then he went to the bathroom, wet a cloth with cold water and brought to his bedside. After that, Jared laid in bed by Jensen's side, put one arm under his body, and pulled him up close to himself. Jensen rested his head on Jared's shoulder, who held him tight to keep him warm. Finally Jared put the damp cloth against his friend's forehead.

Jensen felt immediate relief. His body was finally warm and the cold cloth helped ease the headache. He was now feeling comfortable and protected. More than that, he felt God's love. He didn't take long to sleep, as he was exhausted.

Jared was awake for a long time, just watching the man who slept in his arms. How beautiful he was... How fragile... How nice it felt to hold him... Jared felt the urge to kiss him, but he didn't want to wake him up with the movement. Finally he fell asleep too.

At dawn, Jensen woke drenched in sweat. He tried to push the covers away, and woke Jared.

- What is it, my love? - He asked.

Jensen blushed. God loved him... He tried to hold back a smile.

- I'm hot... – he answered without giving more details.

Jared then helped Jensen to get rid of the covers.

- I'll help you get changed, wearing wet clothes can't be good for you - saying this, Jared helped Jensen to lay back on the bed, and pulled his friend's shirt carefully over his head. Then he opened the button and unzipped his pants, freeing the boy of this garment too.

With a fluffy towel, Jared dried the other man carefully, avoiding any movement that could hurt him. He dressed Jensen with one of his own shirts, which looked big on him.

- Okay, let's go back to sleep, I'll just cover you with a sheet now – Jared said as he proceeded wrapping Jensen again in a warm hug.

The next day, when Jensen woke up, Jared was already up.

- So, let's take a bath? You are still sticky of sweat… - Jarred said.

Jensen nodded his head without blinking ... Whatever Jared wanted he would do. Jared then protected Jensen's injury with plastic, and began to undress him, leaving him completely naked. Jensen flushed. He then saw Jared take off all of his own clothes as well. He was so big, strong and beautiful... In fact, a God!

Jared helped Jensen get out of bed, and helped him to the shower. "- Sit here," he said showing a plastic stool that he had arranged earlier. After Jensen was sit, Jared opened the shower and let the water fall wetting both of their bodies. Then, as naturally as the blink of an eye, he began to lather himself and his friend with a bar of soap. Jared slid his hands over Jensen's skin, in a sensual movement. And God, didn't that feel soft? Then he proceeded to move his hands to caress his friend's most intimate parts.

- Sam... I can manage to wash myself... - Jensen said blushing embarrassed.

- Now I'm Jared - he replied - and it doesn't bother me at all to help you...

Jensen didn't answer, but Jared smiled noticing that the older actor was getting embarrassed.

- Are you embarrassed?

Jensen smiled sheepishly.

- Jen, you don't need to be ashamed of me... After all, I created you, remember? So any embarrassing situation is 100% "my problem". After saying that, he approached Jensen's lips with his own and stole a kiss.

Jensen's heart quickened but he remained silent. Jared smiled. His unconscious was an amazing God, because it was delightful to see Jensen startled, flushed and embarrassed like that. He no longer wanted to be Sam and go around wasting time with stupid ghosts. He could have much more fun playing with that cute boy.

After shower, Jared dried and dressed himself and helped Jensen, who was still too much in pain to move. Jensen laid down and Jared said he was going out to buy something for them to eat. Jensen was not eating right for days, and needed to be properly fed. The injured man, however, didn't want to be alone even for a moment. He was afraid of monsters...

- Jensen, maybe there are no more monsters ... - Jared said, trying to reassure him - after all, there was no more Sam and Dean...

- How can we be sure? - Jensen asked incredulously.

Jared then decided to call Garth. He was the only one who could give them that answer. When the hunter answered the phone, Jared asked straight.

- Garth? Are you still there? Do monsters still exist?

Despite the strange questions, Garth could find meaning in them. The fact is that Kevin had now deciphered how to close the door of Purgatory, and the hunter was working on that task. Garth was maintaining secrecy about his endeavor, but he understood that the Winchesters, somehow, found out about it. Garth translated the question as follows: "- Garth? I'm Surprised you're still alive working on that job alone! Did you manage to close the door to purgatory, trapping all monsters in there?"

And then, Garth simply replied: "- Yes, Sam, unfortunately the monsters are still out there. But I'm almost exterminating them all..."

Jared then thanked him for the information and hung up. Garth was a little upset as the youngest Winchester never offered him any help.

- And then? - Jensen asked anxiously.

- Sorry, my angel, they are still around... My subconscious probably likes to see you slightly shaky... But nothing will happen to you, I'll protect you!

Jensen became tearful when Jared insisted that he had to go out to buy food, and promised him that once he was better they would try to find the "men of letters" home, which was the safest place in the world. And after they found this place, even if Jared needed to go out alone, Jensen was 100% safe from supernatural beings.

* * *

Please, leave a review. That is what make us authors keep going... It will make me very happy to know what you are thinking about the story (even if you are hating it, lol). I am taking long to finish this translation for lack of incentive... :(


	12. Chapter 12

**"- Here you are, grandma, you can touch him and stop winning "**

And saying this, Cristy handcuffed Misha into the chair, and uncovered his eyes and his mouth. The actor was in complete shock. He saw Jensen and Jared handcuffed to the bed, but said nothing, remaining quiet, with his eyes wide open. The old woman promptly shoved her hands into his face, and moved them down, feeling every inch of his body. "- Hmmmmm... he's delicious..." - She said.

Sam and Dean were extremely surprised. How that woman, silly and clumsy, was able to find Misha wherever he was, and brought him to Chicago in less than 1h? The boys knew that the filming of the eighth season of Supernatural had come to an end. It was expected that the actor was back in the U.S., however he didn't even live in Chicago... Misha lived in Los Angeles.

Cristy then told them that just like Misha, many friends and family of Jensen and Jared were in Chicago, all collaborating with the police and waiting for information about their disappearance. The news had been spread by the media. All she needed to do was to figure out in which hotel Misha was staying at, and that was an easy task for a stalker fan like herself.

- But how did you manage to bring Misha without even drugging him, as you did to us? - Sam asked incredulously. - You don't even carry a gun... Didn't he try to resist?

Cristy exhibited her plastic gun, and smiled. Misha had fallen for that poorly made replica ... The two hunters found it inconceivable, but nobody can really blame the guy - after all he was just an actor, and was not used to guns and violence.

Cristy then added "- And I didn't drug you... I was just lucky that you were sleepy when I found you..."

A shiver went down Sam's spine. He knew that he and his brother had been drugged, otherwise it would have been impossible for Cristy to kidnap hunters as capable as themselves... So who the hell did it? He then recalled that Mr. Guttorp, their "lawyer", was having a coffee in their house minutes before... It could only have been him... Damn! What was that bastard planning against them?

- Mr. Guttorp… - he said in a low voice, talking to himself.

Grandma Matilda, who had acute hearing, heard the words that came of Sam's mouth. She remembered Dr. Guttorp, a well known psychiatrist who treated people in that region for years.

- You know Dr Guttorp? – The old woman asked.

Before Sam could answer, Cristy spoke for him. "Yes, they both do. On the day I kidnapped them, I saw the doctor leaving their place"

- Ahh! – Said the old woman – He is a great psychiatrist, you can be certain of that... It was him who cured my granddaughter. It may seem impossible, but Cristy was not always that example of mental health...

Sam and Dean looked at each other, stunned. So Guttorp had never been a lawyer, he was a psychiatrist, and apparently a terrible one. This meant that Misha had not believed their story, and had sent the doctor to watch over them. So that was why they had been drugged: psychiatrists enjoy giving strong medicine to their patients! Apparently that crazy doctor did it, even without their consent!

Dean felt betrayed, and for a moment forgot that Misha was not able to answer questions. The hunter was about to open his mouth to confront him when Sam rushed to speak first.

- Dr. Guttorp is great. Jensen and I were confused, but he also healed us. Now we are fine!

Sam gave Dean the look, and the older brother got the message. If Misha had not believed them before, there was no reason to insist now. None of them wanted to be sent to a mental institution.

After touching Misha long enough, Grandma Matilda asked Billy to help her undress the actor. He needed to be put into diapers. Cristy released Misha's hands and Billy grabbed him to prevent the prisoner to scape.

Sam and Dean looked terrified when the old woman and her granddaughter undressed Misha completely, as the actor, still in shock, did not react. Seeing Misha totally naked made Dean blush shamefully, due to the physical resemblance between him and Castiel.

Misha was dressed with only a white shirt and diapers. After some discussion of where to place the guy, they decided to lay him in bed with the other hostages. They squeezed the three guys together in bed, with Dean in the middle. The poor hunter felt shaky and nervous, being placed so close to Misha. He could smell him and feel his warmth, and could not pay attention to anything else. What on earth was happening to him?! The hunter sighed and tried to calm himself down, not to let it show. He was embarrassed.

- Great, let's continue with our "Supernatural Marathon"? - Cristy suggested enthusiastically. Billy and Matilda agreed excitedly.

With just over five minutes passed, however, Misha started to get restless. He was finally getting rid of the torpor, while the feeling of panic began to invade his body. In a short time Misha was screaming, crying and writhing.

- Be quiet! - Cristy ordered, pausing the episode – I can't hear anything if you keep screaming!

But Misha continued to scream hysterically... Cristy, Matilda and Billy decided to leave the room until he got tired.

Dean turned to Misha and tried to calm him down: "-Hey, don't worry... no one will hurt you ..." - He said. "-Take a deep breath, and please don't cry anymore...". Misha, however, didn't seem to pay any attention to him. All the previous inertia of the actor had turned into an uncontrolled desperation.

Dean gave up the attempt, and looked penalized. Sam noticed that Dean's eyes were filled with tears, and he was about to cry anytime too.

Sam was annoyed. Obviously the fact that Misha looked identical to Castiel touched his brother, and clouded his judgment. Misha was acting like a sissy, doing a horrible girly attack. Dean would look with contempt at man who acted that way. Well, apparently except Misha, because Dean couldn't bare to see Castiel crying... Didn't he realize that Misha, indirectly, should be blamed to put them in that situation? After all it was him who put Dr. Guttorp into both of their lives. So Sam, impatiently, spoke to the actor:

- Hey man, control yourself, look at how it affects our friend!– He said pointing to Dean, who now displayed a single tear running down the right side of his face.

Sam's "revenge" was not understood by Misha, of course. The blue eyed man still took a while to calm down. Then he finally asked:

- Are these people very cruel? Are you hurt?

- No... I told you they aren't... - Dean replied, in a gentle and pious voice – Don't worry, okay? Nothing will happen to you, I promise!

Sam then said ironically:

- You really have no reason to worry... So far there has only been threats. I almost got raped by Billy, and Jensen almost lost his penis. He was really, really close to lose it... But hey, they "love" us… They are our fans... psychopaths ...

Misha squeaked in pain. Dean looked at Sam reproachfully: "- What are you scaring him for?"

- I'm just telling the truth - Sam replied, dryly - and be quiet now, the "Ghostly Trio" is on its way, I can hear their footsteps.

Sure enough, a few seconds later Cristy Kelly, her grandmother and Billy arrived with popcorn. The girl put the DVD to play, and everyone went back to watch. There were hours and hours of film, with small breaks for bathroom, changing diapers and a few hours of sleep. Other than that, they would only stop to feed the prisoners, as they didn't have free hands to eat by themselves. The "Ghostly Trio" ate watching TV.

Misha soon got used to the routine, and did not understand how Jensen and Jared could suffer so much watching the show. Perhaps they were more vulnerable because they were kidnapped for a lot longer than himself.

In the final episode of the fifth season things got ugly. Dean cried so much that Sam and Misha both begged for a break, and "fought" to see who could console him first. Then came the sixth season. Soulless Sam left Dean devastated again. And many other sad moments ensued, with the death of Bobby tearing many tears from both Winchester brothers.

Cristy had the eighth season complete, downloaded from the internet, and duly recorded in DVD format. Sam and Dean remembered everything until the time that Sam had done the first task to close the gates of Hell. After that, everything was new to them. Garth became the main character, doing the brothers work. Castiel barely appeared. He was hiding protecting the angel's tablet. It was mentioned that Sam and Dean were not right in their heads and had retired temporarily.

- How does this Garth look like? - Asked old Matilda.

- He is skinny and weird - said her granddaughter - Sorry, kidnapping him is out of question. DJ Qualls is already in Canada for the filming of the ninth season ...

- I want Sam and Dean back in the ninth season! - complained the old grandma.

Sam took advantage of what she said:

- Unfortunately, by the way, you will not see Sam, Dean and Castiel back in the ninth season ... We should already be in Canada for the filming... - He said.

Misha and Dean supported Sam's idea enthusiastically. With this argument they finally managed to convince Cristy to let them go.

The kidnapper allowed them to get rid of the diapers and dress normally. Cristy, her old grandmother and Billy said goodbye to the three of them, with tears in their eyes, and made sure to hug them, kiss them, lick them and grope them. "- Send me a postcard from Canada!" – old Matilda said before letting them go.

Cristy left them on the verge of a deserted road. It was she herself who called the police anonymously to report the whereabouts of the boys. Soon they were rescued. Finally they were on their way to Jared and Jensen's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Jared left and returned with two McDonalds meals for himself, and vegetable soup for Jensen. He swallowed his sandwiches and fries in a few seconds and helped Jensen with the soup. Jared was really enjoying taking care of him. He leaned Jensen back gently on the bed, and fed him the soup, giving it in his mouth. Jensen would rather have eaten by himself, but who was he to argue with Jared...

Days passed... Jensen took a while to recover, but Jared was the most careful nurse in the world. He made sure to help him in the bath, and always slept with Jensen in his arms, controlling he's temperature and making sure he was comfortable. French kisses became common place, as well as groping and affectionate squeezes.

The more complicated aspect of their lives was the fact that Jensen had become too dependent on Jared, and didn't want to get away from him for even a second. He always got despaired when his friend needed to go shopping, and insisted on going with him even when he was not feeling well. Jared then decided it was about time to find the men of letters refugee, because only in that place Jensen would feel protected when he was left alone.

The two actors packed all of their belongings and drove the Impala towards the State of Kansas. They had some information about the place they sought, and after a few days of searching, they passed in front of the entrance to the refugee. They both recognized it immediately, as it was identical to the one of the set, which was so familiar to them.

- We found it! - Jared celebrated enthusiastically. He took the key he carried in his pocket, and opened the door without any problem. The place was indeed majestic inside. Jensen ran, forgetting that he was still sore. But who cared? Finally they had a beautiful and safe place to call home.

He soon found Dean's room, all decorated with knives.

- I don't like this decoration ... - Jensen said - How about we make some changes?

- Do whatever you want, my love - Jared replied – As long as there is a double bed for both of us ... I want to sleep with you.

Jensen smiled. It'd been a long time since he hadn't felt as warm and fuzzy. He and Jared went on the internet and ordered a beautiful and comfortable bed that would be their love nest. Then Jared went out alone to buy food, cleaning supplies and pharmacy items. Jensen did not complain. He spent his time giving his personal touches to the house, and spreading romantic photos with him and Jared together.

Jared returned holding a beautiful flower arrangement that he offered to his "boyfriend ".

- My god ... - Jensen said blushing - you make me the happiest man in the world ... I love you!

- I love you more - Jared replied, squeezing his beloved into a hug.

Jensen was putting the flowers in a vase, when Jared heard the phone ringing. He picked it up.

- Garth ?

- Hi Sam, I'm calling to find out how are you and your brother... - Said the hunter.

- We're fine, great even... – He said excitedly.

- Listen, I just wanted to know if you would be able to help me in a job. It's the last thing I need to do to close the door of purgatory... And I need help... - Garth then said humbly. - The truth is that hunters are scarce lately... Then I thought of you two...

- Sure, Garth! You can count on us! Dean is already feeling much better. I think he will like this adventure.

- Hmmm ... Right. But remember, this is not no joke, Sam. It is very serious...

Sam agreed. He was excited to participate in the hunt, as for some time all he did was to take care of Jensen. He arranged to meet Garth the next day, so the hunter could explain about the task. Once Jared was off the phone, he saw Jensen looking at him startled.

- Which adventure you were talking about? – The older actor asked.

- Garth invited us to help him close the gate of purgatory! It looks like fun!

Jensen pouted "- but you know I'm sacred…"

- Ahh , no, Jen... You don't need to fear, because I'll be by your side, and I will protect you… Don't forget we're in my world, and I love you. I won't lose sight of you for even a second.

Jensen, though feeling a little insecure with the idea of going out to hunt dangerous monsters, had to agree that his fear was unfounded.

- Ahh , and beyond anything I will make sure that this man shuts the gate of purgatory, and there will be no more monster around anymore... Maybe Garth really can't accomplish the task without help... - Added Padalecki.

That night Jared and Jensen slept on the old beds of Sam and Dean, which were joined together so that the couple could sleep in each other arms. On the next morning, the long awaited double bed arrived. Soon after putting it in place, the boys went to meet Garth at a bar not far away.

Garth did not trust the two brothers 100%, not after what happened the last time they were together... But this time he really needed help ... He intended to do all the hard work, leaving them the simpler parts.

When Jensen and Jared arrived, Garth was already sitting at a table sipping a cold beer. The hunter greeted them amicably:

- Good morning, guys !

- Good morning, Garth !

- Well, let's cut to the chase - he said. - There is not much time to lose. We need to do the ritual today.

- Sure, tell us how - said Jared interested.

Garth gave Jared a piece of paper with words written in Latin, and handed Jensen a small silver ball.

- Pay attention, guys. Your job is simple... But it must be taken seriously, ok?

- Sure ... – They both agreed.

He then began to explain what should be done. He, Garth, would hunt the last supernatural creature that was still loose - Gale, The toothy. Sam and Dean should be waiting for him at a certain place, where was located the entrance to purgatory. Once Garth arrived with Gale, Sam should read the Latin words. The door would then become visible. Garth would throw Gale through the door, and soon after that, Dean would throw the ball after Gale. The silver ball served as a powerful key that would lock once and for all the door to purgatory.

- It really sounds simple… - Jensen said - ai , hmmmm - he moaned softly just after.

Garth then noticed with horror that Sam had one hand inside his older brother's shirt, doing whatever... He felt extremely unconfortable, mostly because they seemed not to care to hide anything from himself or from anyone else.

- Guys, please ... what is this? – He finally said, in a week voice.

- It is love ... - Jared replied, kissing Jensen's lips warmly.

Garth choked on his beer and decided it was time to leave. If Dean and Sam decided to assume an incestuous relationship it was their problem, as long as they were effective in helping him with the task.

Later, at the appointed time, Jensen and Jared were at the location indicated by Garth. Jared looked at that huge text in Latin. It was very complicated, but he was not the least bit worried about that. He was God, and the event would unfold according to his will.

When Garth arrived with Gale in his arms, Jared began to read. It was difficult, and he began to exchange words. Then he started to say anything that passed over his head and that sounded like Latin. He finished "reading ", but the door didn't open... Garth was nervous, not knowing what to do. This was not going as planned...

- Try again! - He cried for the younger Winchester.

Garth ended up losing focus and Gale bitted his hand. The poor Hunter held firm, and despite the pain he didn't let go. As soon as Jensen saw all the blood in Gath's hand, he got scared and dropped the silver ball. A door was immediately opened.

- Yay! - Shouted the actors – Throw the toothy inside!

But what Garth watched in horror was the powerful key unlocking the gates to hell and releasing all the demons again. All the work he had to lock that gate some time ago had been in vain after all. The only thing he could do was drop Gale and run. He shouted :

- Run, guys! Run and hide, because the demons are on the loose!

Jensen and Jared ran like crazy, and got inside the Impala. Jared drove as fast as he could back to his protected fortress. Jensen was crying the whole way, as he was terrified. Garth also managed to reach his car before being slaughtered. The poor guy cried more than Jensen. Why did he put everything to waste by trusting that wacky duo?


End file.
